Belleza expuesta
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Es bueno dar con la debilidad como la hermosura externa del ser amado pero el punto principal es hacer feliz al corazón, de manera mutua y unida... Todo por la felicidad jurada Lemmon Shinku x Suigintou, AU humanas


Suigintou y Shinku rodaron sobre el colchón de la suave cama de terciopelo hasta que la segunda quedó sobre el primera. Hubo una seguidilla de besos en los labios, algunos más profundos que otros y luego en las mejillas y unos últimos sobre el mentón de la inglesa.

La inglesa se sentó un segundo para por fin quitarse su camiseta del Manchester United y reanudó su labor de seguir adorando el cuerpo de la prusiana. Trazó un camino de amor: primero besó los labios, seguido por el cuello, bajando por el notable como hermoso busto, ese cuerpo de mujer que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses.

La primera muñeca pasó una mano por su rubio como rizado cabello, y Shinku supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo complaciéndola. Siguió avanzando hacia abajo para concentrarse unos segundos en sus abdomen y ombligo sobretodo en el vientre exactamente en el estómago. Decidió acompañar los besos de devoción con una caricia que realizó con tanta delicadeza, que pareció casi fantasmagórica.

La inglesa hubiera esperado arrancar cualquier clase de gemido o gruñido de los labios de su novia, pero lo que nunca, jamás en su vida esperó oír fue un "Jijiji". Levantó la mirada con la velocidad del rayo y pudo ver con claridad que Suigintou, con una mano tapándose la boca, le devolvía la mirada horrorizado.

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras cosquillas -Susurró asombrada.

-¡No tengo cosquillas! -Exclamó como siempre hacía cuando mentía.

Lejos de discutirle, volvió a acariciarla para probar su punto. Como era de esperar, otra risita aguda se escuchó fuerte y clara, a pesar de que la prusiana seguía tapándose la boca. La inglesa tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír como una imbécil.

-Shinku, no.

Pero ya era tarde, su debilidad había quedado expuesta y el ataque ya había comenzado y creer que era en su vientre, el famoso clásico de hacer reír al bebé con un soplido en la barriga.

Yendo a lo serio una vez más reanudaron los besos se sentían tan dulces y suaves, se notaba ese aroma como ese sabor del maquillaje entre sus bocas y lenguas mientras el tacto de la menor se dio con el sostén negro que le daba buena forma a su busto, sus pechos eran grandes pero sin llegar a lo exagerado, eran suaves como blandos.

Shinku con algo de torpeza pero manteniendo esa calma que la caracterizaba mientras Suigintou cerraba los ojos mientras sentía como ese tacto sobre su busto la hacía sentir muy bien, y más cuando sentía el tacto cálido sobre sus senos. La inglesa movía de manera algo lenta pero sutil la blanda pero bonita parte de su amada aunque la prusiana se medio reía un poco ante la actitud infantil de su novia, de hecho Shinku era algo infantil.

La pequeña rubia ubicó su cabeza sobre sus pechos, era como ver a una chica intentando ser una bebé lo que causaba algo de gracia y quizás algo de burla en la peliplata. En unos segundos la inglesa como una niña tímida se le acercó a su oído, la prusiana se sonrojó pero asintió a lo que podría ser una especie de petición de su pequeña novia y luego le hizo un puchero de enojo, no debió haberle hablado demasiado por el oído.

Ahora de nueva cuenta Shinku estaba al frente de los atributos de Suigintou, se sentía bastante rara no por los atributos sino por el cuerpo y el aspecto envidiable de su prusiana, en verdad se sentía una suertuda pero también como una afortunada, no por algo desde que dieron comienzo a su noviazgo juró hacerla feliz.

No era natural en ser una pervertida o una fisgona frente a semejante imagen de mujer como Suigintou pero todo lo que sea con tal de hacerla sentir muy bien y hacer feliz a la prusiana de su corazón. Decidió irse a la cama para estar para arrodillarse y tocar desde atrás los atributos mientras la peliplata se despojaba de sus blue jeans dejando unas lindas bragas negras.

Shinku apartó la braga para que la inglesa hiciera sus manualidades mientras acariciaba el seno derecho, mojado el contacto de su tacto en el centro de la prusiana, la peliplata estaba sonrojada y comenzando a ejecutar su voz ante el electrizante acto de su novia sobre el movimiento de esos dedos, que diría que algo tan pequeño le daba grandes sensaciones.

Suigintou cayó en el primer orgasmo mientras Shinku sentía como una llama se impregnaba en sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada pues no se sentía muy a gusto por como empleó el tacto pero la peliplata llevó su mano a su mejilla derecha, ella amaba esa mano, amaba esa sensación de ser amada y tocada a lo que la rubia sonrió con un sonrojo.

La inglesa decidió bajarse los pantalones hasta despojarse toda quedando como dice el dicho "Con los cueros al sol" y se sentó mientras abría su concha y con una mirada ruborizada pero sumisa con tal de que la hiciera sentir mejor, eso hizo paralizar un momento el corazón de la prusiana ver ese aspecto pasivo de su pequeña rosa como la llamaba.

En menos de nada Suigintou se inclinó para estimular a Shinku mientras si boca como su lengua trabajaban sobre la entrada de su novia la cual caía entre gemidos como suspiros esa parte asechante de la prusiana, su cabeza se derretía ante esa sensación de ser doblegada y vencida por el amor y el placer, de hecho le gustaba, le gustaba darle un buen sabor de ella a su ángel negro como la llamaba.

Sujetaba el cabello plateado de su amada protectora como si la aferrara para siempre mientras ésta introducía dos dedos dentro de la pequeña rosa inglesa mientras disfrutaba jugar con su lengua sobre el clítoris con tal de que llegara al clímax, mientras la inglesa en medio de sus gemidos como de sus jergas se sentía bastante bien, era increíble.

Finalmente la inglesa se desmayó ante esa parte salvaje de su prusiana mientras esa llama blanca y transparente le impregnaba dentro de la boca de la peliplata la cual se sació con su sabor, Shinku estaba mirando bocarriba mientras miraba el techo como la vista nocturna de la urbe.

Suigintou se paró para buscar algo en el cajón, era un dildo negro de unos 30 centímetros para introducirse entre ella y Shinku, se puso bocarriba mientras la pequeña inglesa subía sus piernas y se sujetaba del cuello de la prusiana para mantener el equilibrio entre ambas, en verdad la peliplata se lució con esa idea tan placentera como interesante.

La prusiana se metió el juguete dentro de ella mientras enfocaba la otra punta con tal de metérsela a la pequeña inglesa y en menos de nada se dio el acto entre ambas chicas europeas nacionalizadas en tierras niponas, aunque Shinku dudaba que no le cabría algo muy grande, era imposible.

El acto comenzó con los empujes mientras tanto Suigintou probaba como animal los pequeños pechos de la inglesa, succionando y lamiéndolos en círculo mientras Shinku apretaba los hombros de la prusiana, de hecho sintiera que un miembro real se lo estaba haciendo a ella mientras que Suigintou a pesar de los empujes se sentía bien por el grueso del juguete como en estar dentro de Shinku o viceversa.

Callaban sus voces besándose de manera apasionada con la prusiana tomando la cara de su pequeña rosa roja mientras que la inglesa abrazaba el cuello y hasta acariciaba su hermoso cabello de plata como en admirar su belleza como ella con la suya, ambas se estaban satisfaciendo demostrando lo mejor de ellas en ese roce conectado de sus centros.

En ese acto compartido no se daba una marcha atrás, era una batalla para saber quién era más fuerte como la más resistente, sus cuerpos mojados en sudor, sus caderas moviéndose en frenesí, sus cuerpos sacudiéndose entre esos empujes, sus mentes en blanco y sin pensar nada, se estaban matando en una hoguera llena de pasión y lujuria.

Shinku enrolló con sus piernas las caderas de Suigintou con tal de aferrarla dentro suyo como en sentir dentro de ella pero decidieron cambiar de posición, la prusiana se puso encima de la inglesa mientras entre ambas se sostenían, Shinku en la espalda como Suigintou en sus hombros.

La prusiana se sentía muy bien mientras su trasero subía y bajaba sobre la pelvis de la inglesa, no había sentido esa sensación de moverse a sí misma, era como montarse sin razón sobre un caballo loco, sentía que chorreaba la cama ante esos potentes golpes sobre su interior, Shinku por lo tanto sujetaba la cintura de la peliplata y aprovechaba para besar sea sus tetas y su abdomen sobre todo la barriga parte en la cual su amada era muy sensible.

Ahora la inglesa puso a su amada bocabajo mientras proseguía con sus empujes contra el centro de la prusiana la cual estaba con su rojo vivo en todo su rostro, bocanadas de aire, ojos apretados como agarrando las sabanas mientras su pequeña inglesa alzaba su pierna sobre su hombro dando besos como caricias en su muslo y a veces tocaba los pechos moviéndolos, estrujándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos… Hacía de todo con su cuerpo.

Suigintou estaba extrañada pero estaba contenta, esa sensación conectada a la de Shinku le encantaba, su mente estaba tocando fondo, adoraba la manera en la que su inglesa del alma le taladraba sus entrañas, quería más y más, quería ser violada si era preciso, era impresionante como ese cuerpo pequeño era capaz de darle una inmensa hoguera en su interior, su corazón latía a cien y su respiración se sofocaba, quería más y más, sentía que su útero iba a ser partido en dos, no podía vivir nada más que sentirse bien estando en los brazos de Shinku, era demasiado excitante y no podía resistir.

Shinku sin parar de moverse estaba contenta de amar y ver la belleza de la que en alguna ocasión se decía incompleta, no, ella era completa, era hermosa, era como su diosa ante sus ojos. Por ella cumpliría sus sueños como en hacerla feliz, su mano se entrelazó a la de su amada, ella era completa de manera perfecta a su lado.

Suigintou era perfecta y completa, tal como era… Un hermoso ángel caído, el ángel de su corazón…

¿Se acuerdan del cuento del soldadito de plomo? No se sabía con exactitud quien de las dos podría ser aquel soldado que le faltaba una pierna o quién sería esa bailarina que voló hacia la chimenea sufriendo el mismo destino del soldado pero estaban dispuestas a consumirse entre las llamas de su amor y ser una sola, como el corazón de plomo que formaron el soldado y la bailarina y la lentejuela, símbolos del amor incondicional.


End file.
